Network drivers for DOS (Disk Operating System) are becoming increasingly difficult to find for modern chipsets and cards, at least in part due to Microsoft™ Corporation's decision to no longer support DOS. However, DOS remains an extremely effective platform for providing an imaging and/or recovery environment. PC-DOS and other DOS variants can be used for this and other purposes. To use DOS for remote imaging, recovery, and/or other tasks a network driver is essential.
Currently specific network drivers for DOS have to be obtained for each family of chipsets/network cards. Availability is increasingly difficult but also the number of drivers continues to grow thus creating a configuration problem in setting up a DOS system, since each computer must be correctly matched with an appropriate network driver.
Therefore, there is a need for a way to install a network driver that can be used to support remote imaging, recovery, and/or other tasks in a DOS-provided environment that overcomes the difficulty in finding drivers for a new network interface and that does not require access to numerous drivers to support different hardware.